Night Fanservice
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aster bosan. Paku, dan lainnya turut menghibur. Sungguh, ini bukan fanfic thiller.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Proship.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, Sho-Ai, bahasa vulgar nan kasar.**_

 _ **A/N: Fanservis Proship.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Night Fanservice**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aster mengerang bosan.

Buku majalah dilempar kasar dari atas sofa.

Acara televisi? Tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang menarik. Hanya acara gosip ria dan nyanyi ngalor-ngidul yang bahkan sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti apa asyiknya. Bersih-bersih? Sudah empat jam lalu dilakukan. Memasak? Delivery sudah dipesan, nasi kuning pula. Lauknya bukan ayam atau ikan pula, telur sebiji tanpa tambahan mie atau bawang goreng. Nggak ada bonus kacang panjang yang ditumis pakai garam dan merica secuil gitu?

Sedang ingin, bukan ngidam. Pacar? Baru saja selesai menuntaskan pekerjaan di layar laptop , meski sebentar-sebentar malah iseng ngegame ria. Dan sekarang sedang mandi. Oh, my godness.

Astaga! Ia bosan!

Bosan sekali!

Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilaku—Hee? Apa itu?

Aster loncat dari sofa. Nggak, bukan bidadari kok. Cuma pemuda yang terlalu manis hingga diragukan kelaminnya—eh? Lupakan. Ia berjalan menuju lemari yang tingginya nyaris mencapai lehernya. Bukan lemari pakaian, hanya lemari kaca berisikan surat-surat penting macam buku nikah—Ralat—buku-buku sastra klasik koleksi sang pacar tercinta.

Nah, pertanyaannya, kenapa ada bungkusan hitam di atas lemari? Jangan bilang kalau isinya bom nuklir atau bubuk belerang. Rasanya sewaktu bersih-bersih tadi, dia tidak melihatnya, deh.

Aster meraih bungkusan itu. Tak sabaran membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Oke. Kotak—gepeng. Kubus, eh? Entah apa. Yang pasti ini berfungsi untuk membungkus, karena ini kotak kemasan susu kehamila—nggak. Warnanya merah. Ada gambar laki-laki dan perempuan. Rasanya strawberry. Rasa penasaran memenuhi isi kepala Aster yang bosan bukan kepalang. Tak peduli nantinya akan kena omel, Aster membuka kotaknya.

Dan menyesal.

Anj*ng.

Ada yang minta dibegal.

Masih nyeri, lho. Kok minta tambah? Siapa, sih, yang beli? Kok bangsat sekali?!

Aster meremas kotak hingga gepeng seperti lempeng beserta bungkusnya. Tak acuh meski isinya nanti ikutan rusak. Bodoh amat, itu bukan urusannya. Aster semakin jengkel. Sang kekasih sekarang minta diberi pelajara—... hm, tunggu.

Salah satu isi yang masih utuh tanpa goresan diambil. Sisanya buang. Ke jendela sekalian. Ini lantai lima belas, nggak akan ketahuan siapa yang buang.

Kemudian, Aster beranjak ke lemari kecil berisi beragam peralatan pertukangan dan alat tulis. Ya, seperti lem, lakban, selotip, double tip, palu, kapak, bolpen, ini itu. Aster rajin mengisi ulang persediaan agar kalau butuh mendadak, sudah siaga duluan. Macam Kreatornya di sekolah katanya. Untuk sekarang ... apa yang diperlukan, ya? Lem alteco? Eh, gak asyik nanti. Selotip? Gak, gak. Cutter? Terlalu gepeng. Pisau? Sayang, itu gunanya buat melempari kecoa—Aduh, kasihan. Paku?

OH!

Mana sekotak paku payung sisa memasang poster Om-Om Ganteng? Selain itu ..., mana minyak yang suka dipakainya untuk melumuri baut yang sering rewel berbunyi ngik-ngik? Sip, semua sudah dapat.

Cepat-cepat Aster mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia bahkan tak perlu ganti baju. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan singlet abu-abu yang ditutupi cardigan. Asal comot habis mandi tadi pagi.

Sip! Misi dimulai!

HAJAR!

Napas ditarik perlahan, lalu dihembuskan. Oke, siaga. Huuuh! Kok jadi gerah? Apa suhu AC diatur terlalu tinggi? Atau malah karena Aster yang terlalu bersemangat? Ah, biarlah. Nggak apa-apa, kesannya jadi makin sensual. Dengan perlahan, Aster mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Zane ..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara shower yang menjadi jawaban. Tak dengar kayaknya. Nggak apa-apa, tak perlu marah. Suara shower terlalu deras kayaknya. Si uke maklum.

Aster terbatuk perlahan. Kemudian memanggil yang di dalam sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan sedikit melengking.

"Zane ...~"

" **Apa, Sayang? Aku masih mandi. Samponya kupakai, ya."**

Sampo? Lagi keramas atau sudah keramas? Yang mana sajalah. Pintunya? Oh, nggak dikunci.

Aster menurunkan gagang pintu perlahan. Suara decitan pintu dibuat seminimal mungkin. Begitu terbuka seperempat, Aster menelusupkan kepalanya. Sedikiiiiit saja! Biar kesannya malu-malu kayak ngintip Om-Om tetangga—eh? Aster memanggil sekali lagi.

"Zane~"

Yang dipanggil sedang mengguyur diri di bawah shower. Di lantai keramik penuh air sabun. Baru saja selesai keramas sepertinya. Baguslah, Aster ogah nanti matanya iritasi kena sabun aroma lavender. Bahaya kalau matanya rusak! Mengganggu memandangi wallpaper Om Ganteng yang sudah jadi kegiatan sebelum tidur!

Zane tidak duduk. Dia berdiri. Tanpa benang tentunya. Namanya juga mandi. Kepalanya ditolehkan. Lalu membatu.

Halo, apa uap di kamar mandi kebanyakan? Atau wangi lavender membuatnya berhalusinasi? Kenapa muncul sosok sang terkasih meski nyaris bertepuk sebelah tangan di ambang pintu? Mengintip. Mukanya merona. Terlihat kegerahan. Mata sayu. Menggigit kondom merah merona atau delima.

"Aster ...?" Kelopak mata mengerjap berulang kali. "Sayang, kesurupan apa kau?"

Aster tak hirau. Pintu dibuka lebih lebar. Ngapain minta izin? Ini apartemennya. Sesuka hati dong—meski ada orang nggak pakai baju di dalamnya. Aster melenggang masuk malu-malu.

Nggak, belum napsu. Masih bengong. Dipikir dulu, dong. Dikira Zane ini Om-Om hidung belang? Abang cakep berakal sehat baru iya. Nah, jadi, ada apa dengan anak ini? Ke mana harga dirinya yang congkak habis? Kenapa mendadak tingkahnya bak anak kukang unyu minta dibelai? Nggak ada pengintip gelap minta dibegal selain Zane, 'kan?

Aster menapaki keramik licin. Berjalan berhati-hati menghampiri Zane. Nggak lucu kalau terpeleset air sabun. Kelereng kembar sengaja membuang tatapan ke arah lain, seakan malu-malu tuk menatap balik sepasang mata yang tercengang nyaris tak berkedip. Kedua tangan ramping membuka cardigannya perlahan. Wajah agak merona—lantaran panas, iya panas.

Aduh, bahu mulus tanpa noda itu menggugah hati. Memaksa menjebol mental. Zane menelan ludah melihat lekuk tubuh uke tercinta. Leher jenjang nan halus seputih susu itu seakan minta dikecup. Bibir mungil bak buah persik yang menggigit kondom sedikit bergerak gugup seakan meminta untuk dilumat.

Tiga dewa.

Zane sedang kedapatan rezeki makmur atau kejatuhan karma?

"Aster ..."

Aster berhenti tepat di depan Zane. Cardigan menyangkut di lekukan siku. Jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang kanan menjepit kondom dari mulut, membawanya turun ke sisi tubuh. Sengaja dilepas beserta desahan halus. Tangan kiri diangkat, menyentuh dada bidang Zane yang suka diirikan Aster lantaran menyerupai roti sobek. Membelainya penuh asmara sembari menempelkan tubuh masing-masing, kepala disandarkan di atas bahu lebar.

Zane mulai merasakan sesuatu nyaris bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Zane ..." Telunjuk Aster bergerak naik ke leher, terus mendaki hingga melewati dagu, lalu berhenti tepat di pertengahan daging kenyal.

Oh, Zane , Zane meriang. Zane pun meriang, merindukan kasih Aster. Mohon jangan di-PHP.

Telinga kanan Zane ditiup halus.

"Zane ..."

 _Shit_! Tidak bisa ditahan! Mangsa sukarela dilarang ditolak! Haram hukumny—

Hari ini suhu cukup rendah, lho. AC saja dipasang dalam suhu lumayan tingi. Mandi shower air es itu nggak baik, lho.

Si mungil kabur. Lincah keluar kamar mandi.

Yang tampan mengerang dingin. Shower dimatikan. Handuk dipakai untuk menutupi bagian bawah. Siap mengejar.

" _Bastard_! Aster!" Pintu dibanting. Tepat saat Aster rebahan di sofa.

Awas. Mas. Ada minyak di bawah sana. Ah! Terpeleset.

Tawa liar menggema ruangan ketika yang besar terjatuh keras. Betapa puasnya Aster.

Belum selesai. Ingat paku payung? Zane terlalu emosi untuk menyadari adanya keberadaan paku mungil namun tajam nan kejam.

"ARGH! BANGSAT! INI SAKIT, ASTER!"

"Hukuman karena seenaknya membeli pengaman. Lagipula aku sedang bosan," jawab Aster kalem seraya kipas-kipas dengan majalah yang tadi dibuangnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
